Your 30 Days Guide to Finding Your True Love
by Aurorean
Summary: HPSSSlashWIP A potions accident leaves Professor Severus Snape only a month to find his true love or die of a broken heart. The problem is, who could love a Snape?
1. Bearing the Bad News

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. I am merely borrowing them for my own twisted purposes.  
  
**WARNINGS:** This story is slash, containing male/male relationships. If you find it offensive, then I suggest you go elsewhere. Post-Hogwarts and slightly AU.

A big thanks to my beta reader, _**Rosalind Carelli**_.  
------ oOo -----  
  
**30 Days Guide to Finding Your True Love**   
**Chapter 01 - Bearing the Bad News   
**By: Deranged Firefly  
  
"ALBUS, what in nine hells is the meaning of this?" Severus Snape, the most feared Hogwarts professor, roared as he stormed inside the Headmaster's office. It was very uncharacteristic of him to lose control but Albus Dumbledore's latest scheme nearly drove him to the edge. He brandished a piece of parchment in front of Albus' face, his black eyes glittering dangerously. To Albus it meant nothing less than proclaiming his untimely doom. The old coot had requested or rather forcefully and politely ordered Severus' permission to have the 'Boy-Who-Lived' stay over at the Snape Mansion over the summer. The reason behind it was beyond Severus. Potter was of age, both in the Muggle and Wizarding world and had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If not for the constant threat from the Dark Lord, the boy could very well stay wherever he pleases. He impatiently waited for an answer when he heard a soft voice behind him.  
  
"Actually, Professor Dumbledore, that's what I want to know myself." Harry Potter spoke up and that's when Severus noticed another person in the room. _Speak of the devil_, thought Severus snidely. Harry was seated comfortably in one the leather armchairs before the desk. He inwardly cursed himself not noticing the brat earlier and for his unwarranted display of emotion. He huffed as he placed himself in a seat opposite of Harry's, as he sat down, he glared.  
  
Albus merely smiled serenely. His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Would any of you boys care for some tea? Or perhaps a lemon drop?"  
  
Harry shook his head while Severus scowled in reply. Already, Albus was pouring three cups of steaming tea and had a tin of lemon drops at the desk. As if someone could refuse the old man!  
  
"Well," said Albus, after handing the cups of tea to the two males. "You wish to speak to me?"  
  
"You can't possibly let me stay with him;" Harry began,"can't I stay here instead?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but the wards had to be reset during the summer as it is the only time it can be done."  
  
"12 Grimmauld Place?"  
  
"Under renovation." Albus replied in a quick fashion. After Sirius' death, the rights to the property were given to Harry who in turn gave it to Remus Lupin. He knew that the werewolf needed a place to call his own and though he was always welcome there, it's hardly the place to spend summer. The old house was used mainly as a headquarters for the Order.  
  
"The Burrow?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sure the Weasleys would love to have you over but I can't allow it. It's very dangerous for both you and the Weasleys once Voldemort gets the wind that you're staying there. I'm doing this for your own protection. Severus' home is that last place that he'll expect to find you and the place. There are also ancient wards in and around his mansion that even Voldemort could not break. I am also sure that you're not keen on going back to the Dursleys."  
  
Harry shuddered. He was not going back to the Dursleys. Ever.  
  
"It is settled then – "  
  
"Wait! Don't I get anything to stay in this? I am not looking forward to spending my summer with the brat." Severus interrupted. His privacy and sanity was at stake here.  
  
_It's not like I want to send the summer with a git like you_, thought Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus." Dumbledore looked anything but sorry. "Harry needs a place to stay. Voldemort is still at large. Besides, you two need to be at close proximity if you two are going to work together."  
  
"WORK TOGETHER?" Both men were aghast.  
  
"Of course," The old man chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world then his tone became more serious. "Severus, I want you to continue teaching Harry his Occlumency lessons and the basics in Dark Arts. Harry, I believe that Severus is researching a potion that could mean the end of Voldemort. Your assistance would be of great help."  
  
Severus stared, wondering if Dumbledore had indeed gone senile. Harry opened his mouth to argue but the Headmaster held up his hand.  
  
"No arguments, both of you. You are on the same side now and we all can't afford petty fights over simple matters, such as this. You two must learn to cooperate with each other." His words were grave and of finality.  
  
With a sigh, Harry nodded and took his leave. His head bowed, as if in defeat.  
  
------ oOo -----  
  
Harry trudged back to the Gryffindor tower, dejectedly. He'd rather face Lord Voldemort any day than spend a month with his most hated ex-Potions professor. If possible, the animosity between them had intensified over the last two years. Harry knew he wouldn't survive being alone with the man for an hour and here he was, spending this entire summer with him. Dumbledore had just signed his death sentence. When he entered the common room, he was met with a sympathetic Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Bad news, huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Leave it, Ron. I don't want your pity." Harry replied as he sank in one of the comfortable chairs around the fire. He stared at the fiery embers deep in thought.  
  
"Cheer up, Harry. I'm sure Prof. Snape can't be as bad as he seems." Hermione urged.  
  
"Hermione! Have you lost your mind? This is Snape we're talking about."  
  
"I have not, Ronald Weasley! I just can see both sides of the coin, or so says a Muggle."  
  
"You and your Muggle wisecracks..."  
  
After seven years of constant bickering, Ron and Hermione finally realized how much they care for each other and officially became a couple a few weeks ago. It was Harry that encouraged their relationship. To him, Ron and Hermione's relationship was like a beacon of hope. Seeing his best friends happy made Harry forget the weight and threat of Voldemort on his shoulders, however temporary it was.  
  
But sometimes, Harry wished that someone would care for him. Sure, he had plenty of people who love him. There was Ron and Hermione who loved him like a brother. Lupin was someone he can talk to about most things and his mentor. The Weasleys considered Hermione and himself like an extended family. Hagrid was of course his first friend. He even had Draco Malfoy on good terms with him! The two had come to civil terms during Harry's sixth year when Harry found out that Draco had joined Dumbledore's side. Draco was still Harry's rival and competition, someone who could keep Harry's feet planted on the ground. Harry wanted someone different. Someone he'll have a special place in his heart.  
  
He turned to his friends but found that they were still busy quarreling. _The ways of love_, thought Harry ruefully. With one last look at the couple, he went up to the boy's dormitory where he planned to spend his last night a Hogwarts.  
  
"Just this once, I wish someone would love me for me for who I am and not for the Boy-who-Lived." Harry whispered into the night. Outside, a star fell from its heavenly post towards earth, just as Harry closed his eyes.  
  
------ oOo -----  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was having a hard time adjusting to the thought himself. Not only had the old bag managed to stick the two of them together for the summer, but he had allowed the brat to invade his home. Albus had really gone too far this time. There was nothing he could do. Once the wizard had the wheels in motion, there's no force on earth that could stop him.  
  
The words of the Headmaster a few minutes ago came back in full force.  
  
_"Severus -"  
  
"You want me to get along with him. Albus, what you're asking is nearly impossible."  
  
"I'm not asking you anything. I just want you to understand him."  
  
"Understand him? What is there to understand?" Severus asked angrily. He stood up and without much a goodbye, left the office.  
  
The old man just looked sadly at Severus' retreating back._  
  
He went to his wine cabinet and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. Maybe he could drown himself in the fire whiskey and wake knowing it was all a dream, a very bad dream. Again, that was uncharacteristic of him. He was a logical person and he would go through the situation analytically, but it was useless. All he could think about was how he hated that Potter brat.  
  
Grumbling to himself, he went to his sleeping quarters to prepare himself for bed.  
  
------ oOo -----  
  
Harry woke up early next morning wondering if the world had conspired to drive him crazy. He dragged himself out of the bed, noting that Ron hadn't slept in his own bed. As a Head Girl, Hermione got her own private room and it was pretty obvious where Ron spent the whole night. One thing he hadn't told his friends was his sexual preferences. He preferred the company of men and he wasn't sure how he'd break the news to them.  
  
Harry proceeded to the Great Hall alone and went of his breakfast. When he was about to finish, a small brown owl came by and dropped a piece of parchment on his lap. He fed the owl with the rest of his toast and read the contents of the parchment.  
  
_Mister Potter,  
  
Your presence is required at the Headmaster's office at 4 in the afternoon. Bring your things and don't be late._  
  
Harry snorted. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom the letter was from. He glanced at the Head Table. Snape wasn't there.  
  
------ oOo -----  
  
The rest of the day passed painfully fast for Harry. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Hermione or Ron; the two of them have their own matters to attend to. Before he knew it, it was nearing four in the afternoon. Sighing, he shrunk his trunk and went to the Headmaster's office. Much to his chagrin, Snape was already there.  
  
"Glad you made it on time." Snape said sarcastically holding out an empty bottle of beer, which served as a portkey. Harry took hold of it and in a few seconds felt the familiar feeling of being jerked forward, the howling of the wind and swirling colors. Before he knew it, his feet hit the ground, he felt a bit unsteady and almost stumbled. Snape who was in front of him, looking calm, cool, and collected, merely raised an eyebrow. _Damn it, how does he do that?_ Harry thought. He didn't finish his thought when Snape turned and walked towards where they'd be staying over the summer. Before he knew it he had to jog to keep up with his former professor.  
  
They both kept their distance and thought simultaneously, _this is going to be a dreadfully long summer_.  
  
------ oOo -----  
  
**Next Chapter**: Harry sees Severus' home for the first time.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Well, that went alright... I think. Not really original and rather cliche but the next few chapters will be the turning point of the story. Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated and inspire me to write. :) Reposted this chapter after being beta'd.


	2. This Is Home

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. I am merely borrowing them for my own twisted purposes.  
  
**WARNINGS:** This story is slash, containing male/male relationships. If you find it offensive, then I suggest you go elsewhere. Post-Hogwarts and slightly AU.   
------ oOo -----  
  
**30 Days Guide to Finding Your True Love   
Chapter 02 – This Is Home**   
By: Deranged Firefly  
  
Surpise was an understatement when Harry saw Snape's house. It wasn't a large and looming mansion as stated in the letter and it certainly wasn't what Harry expected. Instead, it was the most picturesque cottage Harry ever saw. The lawn in front of the cottage was manicured and well-tended. Rose bushes lined the pathway that had yet to bloom. The pathway leading to the front door was cobbled, not the usual dirt path common in cottages. The cottage roof was thatched and though it looked small outside, Harry was sure it was larger inside by magical means. It was hard to imagine that Snape live in this kind of place.  
  
He must have looked thoroughly confused because Snape spoke up.  
  
"If you used your sorry excuse for a brain just once, you might realize that the Headmaster forgot one small detail. I frequently entertain Death Eaters at the mansion as my position as a spy. I could hardly have you around waltzing in without Lucius or the Lestranges seeing you. The mansion itself is a good twenty miles from here. No one knows of this cottage except for you and my godson."  
  
That made sense to Harry when suddenly, the Potions master grabbed his right hand and pressed it at the handles of the door.  
  
"Wha – " He managed to stutter.  
  
"Magic wards, Potter. The house has to recognize your magic identity so you can move around fully without alerting me."  
  
Again, that made sense to Harry and briefly wondered if Snape had the gift of making anyone feel stupid. He felt a warm sensation to where Snape had held his hand. Strange.  
  
The inside of the house was simply simply but elegantly furnished. There was an unlit fireplace at the east side of the cottage and surrounding it was semi-circular couch. Behind the couch was the stairs leading to the second floor. To Harry's left was a hallway probably leading to the dining and kitchen area.  
  
"Your bedroom is upstairs. Third door from the left. There's an adjoining bathroom there so that shouldn't be a problem. Breakfast is at seven in the morning, lunch at twelve noon, and dinner is at seven in the evening otherwise its up to you to make your own meals."  
  
Harry merely nodded, not knowing what exactly to say. He turned and went upstairs to inspect his bedroom.  
  
His bedroom turned out to be a bit of an irony. It was decorated entirely in shades of green and silver. Slytherin colors. The walls was lined in light green and gray stripes. On one side of the wall was a painting of a pretty girl with black hair and dark green eyes sitting near a lake, pointedly ignoring Harry. She was wearing a simple green dress with a diamond girdle. A caption at the bottom read Serena Snape which obviously was her name. Beside the painting was a window with a magnificent view of the countryside. The sun was just setting from Harry's view making the horizon a mixture of blue, red, and orange. The only other furniture in the room was a bed, a dresser with a mirror, and a small wardrobe. Nevertheless, the whole room was a lot bigger than the one he had at the Dursleys. He supposed he should be grateful for that. He pulled out the trunk that he had shrunk from his pocket, turned it back to its original size, and placed it at the foot of his bed.  
  
He stood by the window and watched as stars began to appear in the evening skies. A candle by the dresser lit itself bathing the room with a warm orange glow.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
Severus was not at all pleased. The very place he considered a haven from the outside world was invaded by no less than Harry Potter. The son of his mortal nemesis. Oh, Potter senior would be probably rolling around his grave laughing his skeleton off! He supposed he could avoid the brat but that was bordering on the impossible. Not only had Dumbledore got them stuck together under the same roof he also managed to have them work together for the 'greater good', as the old coot liked to call it.  
  
He strode to his bedroom which was on the first floor and directly beside the stairway that led to the basement, his Potions laboratory. He can never get away from his precious potions for so long. The Potions laboratory was Severus' last resort against Potter. Little did he know that it was about to change in a few days.  
  
The sun had set and now Severus had another concern. Mainly to feed Potter.  
  
"Izzy!" He called at the thin air and instantly, a house elf appeared in front of Severus.  
  
"Yes, what does Master Snape wishes?"  
  
"Bring the guest some sandwiches and juice."  
  
Upstairs, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see chicken sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin appear the dress. He gobbled them up and when he was full, the plate and glass vanished.  
  
Feeling rather tired than he ought to, Harry lay on the bed without changing his clothes and was soon sound asleep. The candle by the dresser automatically extinguishing itself.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
He woke up the next day with the smell of bacon and eggs. He turned and checked the dresser if there was any food there. Harry then realized that he actually have to go down and endure Snape's presence if he don't want to end up starving the summer.  
  
He went downstairs and saw Snape already halfway through breakfast and was reading that day's issue of The Daily Prophet.  
  
"I thought you'll never show up." Snape said by way of greeting, without even looking up from the paper.  
  
Harry bit back a reply, refusing to take the bait. His plan of ignoring Snape as much as possible will prove to be challenging. He took a seat and began eating.  
  
After a moment of tense silence between them, Snape had been the one to break it.  
  
"Your lessons will begin two days from now. I'll give you one hour in the mornings for Dark Arts and two hours in the afternoon for Occumancy. Once I am displeased with your performance in either area, I shall discontinue the lessons immediately. Any questions?" Snape raised an eyebrow as if daring Harry to ask any question.  
  
"Just two, sir... why will it start two days from now?" Harry was almost sure that Snape wouldn't answer this one.  
  
"I have matters to attend. And while I am away, I want you to do some background reading regarding theories behind Dark Arts and Occlumency. There's a small library next to your room which should prove adequate to your needs. Your next question?"  
  
This time, Harry as 100% sure that Snape wouldn't answer his next question.  
  
"I... uh... I'm wondering if..."  
  
Snape's eyebrow rose higher.  
  
"Well Dumbledore said I should help you when it come to the potion you were making."  
  
"You can hardly make a potion without blowing it up." Snape replied coldly.  
  
That's not true, thought Harry. He knew he was not that good at Potions – alright, he was horrible at Potions and he blew up a couple of potions but he was way better than Neville Longbottom. There's no need for Snape to rub it in his face. He glared at Snape but the man had already rose from the table.  
  
"If you need anything, call for Izzy." With that, he was gone and Harry didn't see him again until the next two days. It was later he realized that they had made a halfway decent conversation.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
After checking that the cottage was in order, Severus apparated outside the Snape Mansion's grounds. Like Hogwarts, ancient wards that protected the place prevented apparating directly in front of the mansion. The Snape Mansion or the Snape Family Ancestral Home for the old-fashioned had been standing since the turn of the seventeenth century. The first Snape migrated from Italy to England. At that time, magic was slipping into obscurity, existing only in Muggle children's stories, and scientific revolution took its stead. Gone were the days where magic was regarded as a mystical and unexplainable power. Science now has an answer for every question.  
  
Severus never liked the mansion. It reminded him too much of Hogwarts minus the blundering crowd. As much as possible he liked to stay at the cottage that his grandmother had given him on fifteenth birthday. But staying at the mansion, at least once or twice, was a must. Like he said to Potter earlier on, his Death Eaters comrades liked to stop by either announced or unannounced. Lucius being the most common visitor of them all. Severus has a strong suspicion that the other man had an eye for the mansion since it was much bigger than the Malfoy Manor.  
  
True enough, when he entered the mansion, a house elf greeted him stating that he had a guest. It didn't take him to become Trelawney to guess who that guest was. He leisurely walked to the parlor where he usually recieved guest.  
  
"What do you want, Lucius?" His lips curled into a sneer. Lucius wasn't on his Top Five Favorite People list and without being under the Dark Lord's watchful eyes, he didn't have to play nice to the other man.  
  
"I have news for you." Lucius paused for an effect. "The Dark Lord had heard that Dumbledore had removed Potter from Hogwarts. Any idea where he is?" He eyed Severus shrewdly.  
  
"No. The Headmaster merely inform me that he will keep the brat hiding under the Fidelius Charm. As for the Secret Keeper, I have no idea who he or she may be. It might be Dumbledore himself." Severus was mildly surprised at how fast the Dark Lord knew that the Boy-who-Bloody-Lived wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. They had just left yesterday, for goodness sake! He fed Lucius with the false information that he and Albus had planned. Hopefully, Lucius and the Dark Lord will take the bait.  
  
Lucius nodded, apparently satisfied with the information. He will return to the Dark Lord later that evening with the news and keep his place as Voldemort's favorite pet.  
  
"I better leave then. There's no point of me staying here."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Lucius frowned at the Potions master cold welcome. He knew that Severus was hiding something, he just couldn't figure out what.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
Two days without Snape was something next to a miracle. After breakfast, Harry spent the better half of the day doing nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. He tried to coax the painting on his room into talking to him. For some reason, the girl pictured intrigued him but she ignored him just the same. Harry also noticed that there's a snake beside the girl who kept slithering in and out of the portrait. Lucky for Harry, the snake was more responsive than Serena and actually paused to listen to Harry's feeble attempts to make a conversation. Harry made a mental note to himself to check out the snake's breed at the library he hadn't visited yet. His growling stomach signalled that he should pause for the moment but he was not to be detered. Blame it on his Gryffindor perseverance.  
  
Izzy had taken to liking Harry. The boy wasn't like his Master who was always cold and grim as if he was sitting next to Death. The boy had insisted on calling him Harry but his Master Snape specifically order all his guest to be called properly. Finally, the boy finally conceded being called Mister Harry.  
  
When Harry ordered lunch, he was brought with an eight course meal that was enough to feed two elephants. The over zealous house elf seem eager to please him that reminded him of Dobby. The next time around, he specifically ordered what he want and was brought an amount that can feed four people.  
  
The next day, Harry visited the library bent on taking the lessons with Snape seriously. The library was a big room lined shelves of books from top to bottom. At the center was a table that doubled as a mat for wizarding chess and four comfortable armchairs. With Izzy's help, he figured out that instead of going at the books one by one he simply had shout the suject he wished to find and books of the same topic will fly out from its shelves and arrange itself one by one. Obviously, most of the library contains books regarding Potions, but there were a sizable number of books on Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. There were even books on Muggle classics such as Shakespeare sitting on a dark corner. He took the books out of the library and brought it to his room, finding the atmosphere more cheery than the library.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, the two days passed by rather quickly and he dreaded the day he had to face Snape for his lessons.  
  
------ oOo -----  
  
**Next Chapter:** Harry starts his Dark Arts and Occlumency lessons with Snape. Madness ensues.  
  
**Author's Ramblings:** And yet another chapter done. I finally figured out how to use the Quick Edit thingie. It wasn't working well for me at my first try. ; Also, please forgive me if my grammar and spelling are a bit rusty. My word processor lost its ability to spell check and I have yet to find a beta reader. –Hint, hint. Haha- Again, reviews (especially with constructive criticism) are greatly appreciated. And finally... a great big thanks for the previous reviewers – _idril.tinuviel, Hel4, Shippo, bestvampire, Angie/Les, Fuzzy-Bumpkins, Olusha, Pilas, ataraxis, barbarataku, lillinfield,_ and _Ezj-key_. 


	3. One Fatal Mistake

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. I am merely borrowing them for my own twisted purposes.  
  
**WARNINGS**: This story is slash, containing male/male relationships. If you find it offensive, then I suggest you go elsewhere. Post-Hogwarts and slightly AU.  
------ oOo -----  
  
**30 Days Guide to Finding Your True Love   
Chapter 03 – One Fatal Mistake**   
By: Deranged Firefly  
  
Studying theories behind Dark Arts proved to be harder than Harry thought. The book entitled _A Simple and Basic Guide to Dark Arts_ was nothing simple or basic. It was about five inches thick and contained complex and complicated words that Harry didn't bother to understand. _Only Hermione would enjoy something like this_, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Snape looking like your everyday overgrown bat.  
  
"Get up. We will begin your lessons."  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked sarcastically. He was wearing nothing save for his pajama bottoms and was sitted Indian-style, the book on his lap.  
  
Snape gave him a scathing look. "As far as I remember, Potter, this is my house and I can do whatever I please. I expect you downstairs in a minute."  
  
He strode out of the room and Harry resisted the urge to throw the book at Snape.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
Harry came downstairs a five minutes later, fully dressed in Muggle jeans and shirt. It was quite a warm day and wearing wizard robes would be quite stifling and uncomfortable. He can't understand why Snape would choose to wear his teaching robes in a day like this but then, Snape was probably as cold as ice inside and out.  
  
Snape motioned Harry to follow him and lead him at the back of the house towards a small garden outside. Aside from his potions, the garden had been Snape's pride and joy. In here, he grew different plants and herbs ranging from common to rare. Mostly they served their purpose as potions' ingredients. Fresh ingredients increase a potion's effectivity.  
  
"At nine in the morning, every day, I expect you to be here. I won't tolerate tardiness as what you did a while ago. I have better things to do than trying to teach that puny brain of yours.  
  
"Dark Arts is an extremely touchy subject, a reason why it is not part of Hogwart's curriculum. Most people believe that studying Dark Arts makes you an automatic candidate for the next Dark Lord. True that Dark Arts spells are used mainly to maim, hurt, torture, or even kill but it is the intent that makes the difference. For example, Professor Dumbledore would not have defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald without the use of Dark magic – don't act surprised, Potter – the world is not of fun and flowers as you like to believe. Let me demonstrate. _Petrifucus Totalus_."  
  
The spell caught Harry off-guard. His body became as rigid and stiff as a board and he fell on the ground with a resounding thud. Severus seemed to be enjoying himself. It took him a few seconds to reverse the spell.  
  
"Had I been the Dark Lord, I would have killed you in an instant."  
  
"You suprised me. That's all." Harry replied trying to retain his dignity.  
  
"And I suppose you think that the Dark Lord would have the courtesy of telling you what spell he is going to use on you?"  
  
"Err... no."  
  
"The Body-Bind Curse is considered one of the low level Dark spells. The spell may be relatively harmless but what if your oppenent decided to use the Killing Curse with little or no remorse. You'll be dead, defenceless.  
  
"Today, I'm going to teach you how to cast the Decapitating Curse. I'm sure your Defence Against Dark Arts professor had mentioned it though you never even saw how it is casted."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
With a wave of his wand, Snape conjured a human dummy made of straw with an uncanny likeness to Harry propped against a wooden pole.  
  
"_Décapiter_." Snape aimed the spell at the dummy's right arm. The lower half of the arm twisted grotesquely before it was pulled out of the limb with force. The pieces of straw rustled as they scattered on the ground. It was not a pretty sight to see the spell casted on a living being. There was a mad gleam in Snape's eyes making Harry realize, not for the first time, that Snape wasn't a man to mess up with. He shuddered at the thought of Snape using the spell against him.  
  
Snape made Harry practice the spell over and over for an hour. His first two attempts were pitiful as he only suceeded slightly moving the dummy's remaining arm. Using Dark magic was extremely taxing and took a lot of willpower. He found out that it gave the caster a certain amount of pleasure to find out he had the power to take lives. Harry now came to think of what kind of person Snape had been during his Death Eater days.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
After a hurried lunch between the two of them, Snape allowed Harry a thirty minutes' rest and then proceeded with his Occlumency lessons. This time, Harry was better prepared. He had spent his sixth and seventh year practicing how to clear his mind using a Muggle meditation technique called yoga. It was a good thing since it rid him of guilt-ridden thoughts regarding his godfather's death and reduced Voldemort-induced dreams. Of course, he had the occasional nightmares when his nemesis had been particularly trigger-happy with the Cruciatus Curse but that too lessen to bearable amounts. Now, in front of Snape, he cleared his mind by breathing steadily.  
  
Snape raised his wand and cried, "_LEGILIMENS_!"  
  
Harry made a mental wall in his mind, blocking Snape's entrance. He felt Snape try to probe around his mind and could feel his ward breaking. With inward strength, he pushed Snape out of his mind with such force that Snape was physically thrown backwards.  
  
"Well, Potter, there is still hope for you after all." Snape was momentarily stunned but he regained his composure quickly enough.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin at Snape's backhanded compliment.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
The next few days had been an improvement for the two of them as they gradually learned to tolerate each other's presence. Even if Harry loathed Snape, he kept a grudging respect for the older man. He knew of Snape's position as a spy for the Order which was not an easy task. Though other people have doubts to where Snape's allegiance truly lie, Harry had come to trust him the same way Dumbledore does. For Severus' part, he secretly admired the younger wizard's abilities. Potter had lots of potential and could prove to anybody that he was worth more than a scar and a name if only he tried.  
  
It had come to a point when Severus had finally allowed the Boy-who-Lived to help him in his laboratory. Help meaning Harry had to scrub used cauldrons, arrange the bottles of vile potions ingredients, or label the said bottles. Harry wasn't complaining but he couldn't understand why Snape would want to let him do those mundane tasks whereas the man had a house elf could very well do his job. _Maybe its because Snape' is such a snarky git_, a voice in his head said. And that was it.  
  
Due to Dumbledore's insistence, Snape had researched on potions that may used against the Dark Lord. Many people think that Potions was an obscure branch of magic. One had to have a certain skill and patience to created potions not like Transfiguration or Charms where all you do is wave your wand and say foolish words. He had narrowed what he had researched into two choices: The Draught of Pur Coeur or Amorverdadero Potion. What was curious was that both of them were powerful aphrodisiacs or commonly known as love potions. These was forbidden according to the Ministry but Severus had a long list of illegal activities that these ones hardly count. The Draught of Pur Coeur's effects was swift and lethal but the potion was extremely hard to make even at Severus' skills. Its ingredients were rare and hard to find and it will take days to months before he could brew it. Amorvedadero Potion was easier to make but its effects was subtle and took a month or so to take effect. What Severus was trying to come up was a hybrid between the two potions that he knew would be so powerful.  
  
It was already late in the evening. Severus was tired but he was still persisted on. He felt he had now come close to cracking the potion but he couldn't figure out the missing ingredient. He needed a look at the Amorvedadero Potion again. He turned to find his sole companion for two weeks now seated lazily at a chair.  
  
"Give me that vial of pink liquid, Potter."  
  
Harry frowned. Snape was better at ordering and bossing him around than the three Dursleys put together. He had just sat down after an hour of scrubbing a particularly big cauldron and he was dead tired. Now Snape wanted him to get something that he could have gotten himself.  
  
"Either you get here or I'll throw it to you."  
  
Snape glared at him menacingly. He had no time for games with the former Gryffindor. He opened his mouth to speak but a bottle already went sailing and crashed right in front of him. The contents splattered on his robes and face, drenching him with pink liquid.  
  
"What have you done?" he hissed, his voice dangerously low. Harry never saw him this angry. His nostrils were flaring and Harry was almost positve that steam was coming coming out from Snape's ears. Snape's eyes was narrowed into two black slits.  
  
"I... " Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
  
"GET OUT! Get out of my lab. Tomorrow you'll be out of my house. Still here? Don't make me use the Unforgivables on you."  
  
When Potter sped out the room after the mention of the Unforgivables, Severus collapsed on the floor still drenched in the pink liquid. Potter had really done it this time! The vial had contained an unfinished sample of Amorverdadero. An illegal love potion in which the one contaminated with it had to be kissed by someone who loves the person within a month or die with a broken heart. It was commonly used in the Middle Ages to insolent girls who refused to marry. Even though he hadn't digested it, he knew that the effects were the same but at least it was less.  
  
Finally, after having the strength to move, Snape went upstairs to make a call using his fireplace.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
"Dumbledore's Office!" He shouted over the green flames. A second later, Dumbledore's head appeared. He looked as if he had been roused from sleep. Upon seeing Severus' face, the old man seemed to lit up.  
  
"What can I do for you, my boy?"  
  
"Potter." Severus spat, the word filled with as much venom he could muster.  
  
"Ah, so you two are finally getting along then?"  
  
"I want him out of my house."  
  
"How are his lessons going?" The headmaster acted as if he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
Severus growled in frustration. Count on Albus to side with his Golden Boy or choose this moment to be temporarily deaf.  
  
"Albus. I'm going to die in a month." There. Without theatrics. Of course, Severus knew he was going to die any moment soon. It was one of the 'perks' of being a spy. Once the Dark Lord knew of his treachery, one simple Avada Kedavra would end everything. He had long planned on an event like that. He had his Potions lessons planned and outline for the peruse of the next person to step in his place. Once he made his last breath, the Snape estate and his cottage was to be transferred to Dumbledore hands. But this one was a different case. He didn't want to die because of some stupid love potion.  
  
Albus face grew serious and yet he never lost that damned twinkle of his.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Severus launched the story of the 'The Potion Incident' as he called it in a biased way. It was Potter's fault why he had come to this.  
  
"Now Severus, I'm sure Harry hadn't meant that. It was an accident."  
  
"Accident or not, he should have learned enough never throw bottles of potions like it was a Quaffle. I was right all along, he is really his father's son. I thought – " Severus abruptly stopped in mid-sentence. He was about to admit that Potter junior was no way like Potter senior. He was worse.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot have Harry moved out of your care. His life is very much in danger and getting him out of your place will leave him exposed for Voldemort to see. Severus, do this as one little favor for me. You know you're the closest thing I could have for a son."  
  
"No Albus. Not this time. I want to spend my remaining days in peace."  
  
Albus sighed deeply.  
  
"Very well. You will be relieved of your Order duties. I want your resignation letter as a Potions professor by the next day. And I'll be sending you a tin of lemon drops as a going away present."  
  
That bastard! Albus knew that Severus still held a tiny spark of hope that he will be saved from what the potion had condemned him. Severus wasn't about to give up easily. He knew he had no choice.  
  
"Someday you'll pay for this." He threatened Albus while the old codger merely gave him a crooked smile, his twinkling eyes shoned somewhat brighter.  
  
After the fire call, Severus went to his rooms to change wondering why he had to spend his remaining days with a Potter. Fate was really cruel to him.  
  
------ oOo ------  
  
**Next Chapter:** Harry meets someone unexpected.  
  
**Author's Ramblings**:   
_Décapiter_ – (Fr.) to decapitate   
_Pur Coeur_ – (Fr.) pure heart   
_Amor Verdadero_ – (Sp.) true love   
Hmm... I don't trust my translations so please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to click the tiny little button called 'Go' and review my piece. Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter: _ataraxis, Pilas, Fuzzy-Bumpkins, Halcyon, DaughterofDeath, Stella,_ and _duchesscarml_. 


End file.
